Kings and Vagabonds
by The Truth Beneath The Rose131
Summary: 2000 years after Eragon slew Galbatorix, a young man named Jason has his life turned around when a white dragon named Aegon hatches for him. But life is never so simple; when the current king dies, there is a scramble for power as the people of Alagaësia turn on each other in attempt to rule. Violence, Political Intrigue, and Sexual Scandal ensue. M for Language, Violence, and Sex.
1. Chapter 1: A Journey Begins

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic, it takes place 2,000 years after Inheritance, so if you haven't read the last book, I would suggest doing so before reading this. Constructive criticism is very welcome, I am not an experienced writer, so any help is useful to me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: You wouldn't want me to own Eragon. Trust me.**

* * *

**_Summary: 2000 years after Eragon slew Galbatorix, a young man named Jason has his life turned around when a white dragon named Aegon hatches for him. But life is never so simple; when the current king dies, there is a scramble for power as the people of Alagaësia turn on each other in attempt to rule. Political intrigue, violence, and sexual scandal ensue. M for Language, Violence and Sex._**

**Chapter 1: A Journey Begins**

"Jason, listen! Do you hear that?"

Jason stopped walking for a moment and tilted his head toward the noise. It was a deep, rumbling sound, echoing from a distance.

"It's probably just a storm rolling in, Jackson."

Jackson shook his head. "I don't think so. C'mon!"

He ran off towards Carvahall, laughing as he went. Jason rolled his eyes, but smiled and ran after his best friend. As trees whizzed past him, the strange sound grew stronger and louder. Perhaps it's not a storm. But then, what was it?

Jason and Jackson broke through the tree line, into the massive city of Carvahall. The familiar sight of the large mansions and busy streets came into view. Jason found it hard to believe that Carvahall was anything but a large town, although he had heard that it was a tiny village, long, long ago. It was a pleasant summer day, with a warm breeze flowing through the valley. They ran through the city gates, not stopping, even though an old guard shouted at them to slow down.

The duo winded through the streets, following the noise, until they came upon a crowd gathered in the middle of the central square. The boys pushed and shoved their way to the front of the mob, trying to see what all the commotion was about.

"There! In the skies!" someone shouted.

All eyes turned toward the south, where several large, winged creatures came towards the city.

_Dragons! The Riders are coming!_ Jason was practically bursting with excitement. Jackson reached over and touched his friends arm. He shouted to be heard over the crowd, "Let's go find my parents before they land!"

They turned and ran towards the edge of the city, where on top of a hill stood Iron Hold castle, the Stronghammer's residence for generations. By the time they made it up the large hill, they were thoroughly winded. They walked up to the front of the keep, where Jackson's parents, Thomas and Lorie Stronghammer, stood with their three other children and their servants.

"Where have you been, young man?" Thomas scolded. "I told you to be here at midday."

"Oh," Jackson said, raising his eyebrows. "There was actually an important reason for that?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Hurry up and make yourselves decent before our guests arrive."

The boys ran inside to Jackson's bedroom, quickly stripping of their sweaty clothes and putting on more appealing garments.

"Dragon Riders! Real Dragon Riders coming to Carvahall!" Jason exclaimed, as he ran fingers through his sandy hair, attempting to neaten it. Jason was a tall, young man, seventeen years of age. He had light brown hair and almond eyes, which he supposedly got from his mother; who had passed when Jason was small.

Jackson was a bit taller than Jason, with unruly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well I'm just glad we have someone other than boring old lords and countesses visiting." Jackson murmured, while throwing on a blue tunic.

After they deemed themselves decent, they made their way outside to join the rest of the Stronghammer family. Jackson's youngest siblings were twins, Noah and Sarah, both eight years old with little blonde heads. The Stronghammer's middle child was a young beauty named Sybil, fifteen years of age, with long auburn hair and fair skin. Jackson, being sixteen and the oldest, took his place between his mother and Sybil.

By now the dragons were about to land, the thundering of their wings was deafening and the buffeting wind caused by their flapping made everyone's hair and clothes blow in different directions. The three dragons landed with a soft _thump._ As the Riders dismounted, all of the Stronghammer residence bowed deeply in respect.

Thomas spoke up, "Welcome, my lords, to Carvahall. I am Lord Thomas Stronghammer, Warden of Palancar Valley. I trust your flight went well?"

A tall, muscular man with short, brown hair, clearly the leader of the three Riders, spoke. "Thank you, Lord Stronghammer. Indeed we had a pleasant flight. We have-"

Jason stopped listening and turned his attention to the dragons. The largest of the three was a burning orange color, with emerald green eyes, and the smaller two were ocean blue and a deep red color. The orange dragon looked back at him with a sparkling, intelligent eye, which Jason stared into for a while before turning away, unable to maintain eye-contact with the dragon.

The voice of Thomas filled his ears again "-we hope you will find Iron Hold Castle most comfortable. Whitmore, would you please show the Riders and their dragons to the dragon loft?"

The tall butler bowed and led the Riders away. Jackson turned Jason with an exited look on his face.

"You'd better run home and get ready for the ceremony tomorrow."

Jason shot him a confused look. "What ceremony?"

Jackson gave him a look that said are-you-fucking-kidding me?

"Did you not hear a thing the Rider said? They're having a ceremony tomorrow to find a new Rider! Really, Jason, you should pay more attention to these things," he smirked.

Jason gave a surprised look.

"Oh, yeah…I was totally listening!"

_Wow...a new Rider could be here in Carvahall! _He thought, astonished. He bid his friend farewell and made his way back to town.

* * *

_**Alalëa: Across the Western Sea**_

"Is it the Anora River?"

"No."

Kateryn let put an exasperated sigh. She had been at this for hours now, and she was quite fed up. Noticing her frustration, her instructor set down the map and said, "Alright. That's enough for one lesson. Go on and get some rest."

Kateryn bowed her head got up from her chair and exited the room, walking out to the palace gardens.

_Why do I have to study a place that I have never seen? _She thought to herself. She didn't want to go to Alagaësia, she never had. Why would she want to go somewhere when she was happy right here? She sighed, taking a seat on a marble bench, observing the beautiful gardens of Tarith. Everyone told Kateryn it had to be _her_ that regained the Empire. She was the last true Galbatorian since they sailed to Tarith to escape the rebels. Kateryn shook her head, that wasn't even their real last name. Not that she actually knew what their last name was. Galbatorix never even told his two children what family they belonged to.

_Family…bah! _Kateryn despised the word. The only family she had known was her brother, and he was mad. Kateryn was almost glad he was dead, because she didn't have to marry him. Oh, yeah another thing, for two thousand years, her family wed brother and sister, plotting…growing stronger…waiting for an opportunity for a true Galbatorian to sit on the throne. Now that she was the last true Galbatorian, it must be her that takes back Alagaësia by storm.

She shook her head again. She was not that person.

She was not a monster.

* * *

Jason stared at the ceiling in his bedroom, trying to get some sleep after the excitement of the day. He replays the events over and over, but his mind wanders back to one thing, the orange dragon. The way he looked at Jason like he knew something about him that Jason didn't know himself. He slowly fell into the abyss of dreams, the glittering green eye burning in the back of his mind.

The next day, all the Carvahall children ages seven through eighteen were lined up in village square, youngest to oldest. The Stronghammer children went last, as not to show favoritism to the noble family. Every child was dressed their best for the occasion, their mothers fussing over every little detail. After all, how often did you have the chance to become a Rider? A long table was set in the center of the square, displaying three dragon eggs; one a sharp green with white, webby veins flowing across it, another was a deep red, with orange veins circling in swirls. The last egg was the smallest, a pale white egg, with grey veins in a disarrayed form all over it. Jason stared at them all in wonder. They were beautiful, yet fierce-looking, just like the dragons inside of them. The three riders that had come were standing behind the table, looking better than yesterday now that they were rested and freshened up.

Jason leaned over to Jackson, "How were the Riders? Did you get to see their dragons up close?"

Jackson nodded. "They let me, Noah, Sarah and Sybil meet them. You know, I actually never realized how big Iron Hold castle really is."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "But you live there, smartass."

His best friend rolled his eyes at that. "Well, _yeah_, but I mean the dragon chambers. I've never been in it before. It's massive! I bet Eragon Shadeslayer could fit ten copies of his own dragon in there."

Jason shrugged. He wasn't so sure about that, he had heard plenty crazy stories about the Sapphire Dragon's size.

Jackson spoke again, "Also I overheard a conversation between my parents and the Riders. It seemed pretty serious. Something about the King-"

He was cut off by the voice of the lead Rider.

"People of Carvahall! You are gathered here today to bear witness to the Ceremony of the Dragon Eggs! This is a moment of great hon-"

Jason tuned out and looked at the Rider's dragons. The orange dragon kept regaining his attention. Jason couldn't get it out of his mind that the dragon was watching him.

He was snapped back to attention as the line began to move. One by one they passed over the eggs, running their hands over the smooth surfaces, observing the intricate details on the shells. It felt like only a second before Jason arrived at the table. He went over to the first egg, the green one, and touched it. It felt very cold, despite having dozens of hands ran over it. He wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to feel, all he knew was that he wasn't feeling it. He moved on to the red one staring into the seemingly endless swirls. Once again, he felt nothing. He looked up and saw the orange dragon looking at him with its green eyes again. He promptly looked away.

Then there was the pale white one.

He got a good look at it up close, all of its tiny little veins webbing the entire shell. It had an almost unnatural look to it, a cold, alien feeling, like it was ancient.

He slowly extended his hand toward it, and touched its surface. He say his own reflection looking back at him from the egg. Unlike the other eggs this one felt warm, almost hot, but other than that, he felt….

…nothing.

Jason pulled his hand off and was about to turn and leave when there was a quiet _crack _sound. Jason froze and turned back towards the egg. It wobbled slightly, as if someone had poked it.

_Crack! _

A thin crack appeared on the surface of the shell, the egg now wobbling furiously, back and forward. The noises got louder and the cracks bigger, until out of the shell, burst a white baby dragon.

* * *

**Hello peasants! Thanks for reading my fanfic! Please review, because I really wanna know what you guys think! Like I said, this is my first fanfic, so don't be to harsh. Thanks again! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Galbatorix

**Welcome back! Thanks for all the positive feedback so far, I truly appreciate it!**

* * *

_**Summary: 2000 years after Eragon slew Galbatorix, a young man named Jason has his life turned around when a white dragon named Aegon hatches for him. But life is never so simple; when the current king dies, there is a scramble for power as the people of Alagaësia turn on each other in attempt to rule. Political Intrigue, Violence, and Sexual Scandal ensue. M for Language, Violence, and Sex.**_

* * *

_**Carvahall, Palancar Valley**_

Jason stared at the pale dragon, which was looking around, seeing its new surroundings. It was the most beautiful thing Jason ever saw. Its eyes were a deep red, even rivaling the color of the Isidar Mithrim in Tronjheim. Its scales were pure white, each reflecting the light differently, causing almost a rainbow aura to glow around it. The dragon stopped looking around and looked at him. Jason gazed deep into the dragon's eyes. Slowly, he raised a hand, and inched closer to it. He hesitated about an inch away. The dragon cocked its head and moved forward, closing the gap between the two. As the contact was made, a burst of light flashed between them. Jason instinctively pulled his hand away and looked down at it. A mixture of hot and cold, pain and relief coursed through his entire body.

When Jason opened the eyes he hadn't realized he closed, he saw all the people of Carvahall staring at him in wonder. One by one they all bowed down, showing the deepest respect possible. Jason looked down at his hand, where there was a silver patch on his palm, the mark of a true Rider.

* * *

_**Vroengard: Home of the Dragon Riders.**_

Eragon looked down at the tiny, purple dragon.

"No, I already fed you this morning."

Clearly, the young dragon was not amused, and displayed his discontentment by biting Eragon's toes.

"Ow! Okay, okay!" Eragon tossed a piece of meat from his plate to the dragon, which happily gorged himself on the morsel. Eragon shook his head and smiled. He had found the little dragon's egg deep in the forests of Vroengard. It must have been lost, or perhaps the wild dragon's parents had died. The egg was particularly small, and the dragon would have died without its mother, so Eragon took it back with him to Dragon's Keep. There, it had hatched, and caused all sorts of never-ending mischief for Eragon. But, he had taken a liking to little dragon, and apparently the feeling was mutual, seeing as though it followed him around, whether Eragon liked or not.

Eragon got up from his table, and started walking back to his study. The dragon jumped up on his shoulder, smacking him in the face with its wing.

Eragon cursed, "Don't you think you're getting too big for that?"

The dragon obviously disagreed, because it only blinked at him. Sighing, Eragon went over to his desk to get some work done. As he sat down, the dragon walked down his arm and stood on the desk. Eragon stroked the scales on the dragon's head, getting a small purr from the creature. He noticed the dragon's talons were getting a bit long; he would have to trim them before he got decapitated.

After a few minutes of doing tedious work, he felt a presence in the room. Strange, as there was no sound of footsteps indicating someone entering. Without looking up from his work he blatantly said aloud, "What are you doing here Angela?"

He looked up to see familiar red hair framing a dimpled face.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" she glared at him. "I do hope the years haven't turned you sour."

For a long while they stared each other down, with scowls on their faces.

Eragon cracked first, and he busted out laughing. Angela's laughter soon followed, ringing out in the pleasant way it always did. Eragon stood up to embrace the herbalist.

"It's good to see you again, Angela. You don't look a day older than when I left."

Angela flipped her hair with mock vanity. "Well you know, I stay out of the sun. I also stay away from toads; nasty little things."

The dragon, upset at being ignored, began to move around and make noise.

"Who's this?" asked Angela, reaching out and petting the small dragon.

"I found his egg in the forest last week. He wouldn't have survived, so I took him in. He is _quite_ a troublemaker."

"What's his name?"

Eragon shrugged. "I haven't given him one."

Angela thought for a minute, and said, "I do think that Figaro is a good name for him. Yes, I'll call him Figaro. "

Angela sat on Eragon's desk, knocking several items on to the floor. "I was surprised to hear that when you left, you made Vroengard the new home of the Riders. I thought you were going to have it somewhere else?"

"That was the plan originally," Eragon explained, "But I found I was able to dissipate the hostile magics surrounding the island." He left out the part that involved the name of the ancient language.

"You haven't answered my question. Why have you come here Angela?"

The herbalist shrugged. "Things have started to get quite dull since you left. It was harder and harder to find something exiting, now that old Galby is dead. Once I felt I had found everything there is to do, I decided to take up your offer. I do believe that having dragons around will be interesting."

Figaro was sniffing in Angela's bag, and he caught a whiff of some strange herb. He pulled away and sneezed, sending a burst of flame toward Eragon, blackening his face and singing his hair.

Angela broke into a full laughter and said, "Yes, I think this will be _very_ interesting indeed!"

* * *

_**Carvahall, Palancar Valley**_

"You will be sent to join your fellow Riders in two days' time."

Jason stopped petting his white dragon and looked at the female Rider, a human named Lana.

"So soon?" he asked. His father wouldn't be back from the Ilirea for another five days. He wouldn't even get a chance to say goodbye!

She nodded. "Immediate training is needed; all Riders must do the same."

Jason turned back to his dragon. He had only left Carvahall once, and that was when he was quite small. His father had to go to Narda for some business Jason would never understand. All he remembered was the ocean, vast and blue, the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, until his dragon hatched for him.

"How will we get to Vro…vron..vrin-"

"Vroengard." Lana corrected. "And we will travel by dragon back."

Lana grinned as she saw the look on Jason's face. "I remember my first dragon flight. It was on a large, green dragon named Visero. It was amazing, but my first flight with my own dragon proved better. It will be a while before you can ride him."

A knock on the iron doors to the dragon chambers sounded, echoing around the massive structure. As Jackson entered the room, Lana bowed her head and took her leave.

Jackson walked over to his best friend, and sat down next to him.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" He said after a moment of silence. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Jason sighed. "Yes."

"You can't! Who will protect me from the twins? Who will wander the secret passages of Iron Hold with me? Who's going to flirt with the village girls with me and-and..." Jackson groaned, putting his head in his hands. "This is fucked, Jason."

Jason put a hand on his friends shoulder. "I won't leave for two days. Besides, I won't be gone forever. I will visit once in a while. I promise."

Jackson didn't look so convinced, but he nodded anyway. He turned to the dragon and looked at him questionably. "Has he spoken yet?"

Jason shook his head. "Nothing at all, but my name."

_Well I suppose now is as good a time as any, _a deep voice suddenly spoke.

The boys both whipped their heads toward the dragon in surprise.

_Well, don't act so shocked! I am not some dumb animal!_

Jackson shook his head. "Of course not, master…uh…what is your name?"

The dragon hesitated, as if thinking.

_Aegon_, he said. _My name is Aegon._

"Well Jason Winister," Jackson turned to his friend. "It looks like you have a new adventure on your hands."

* * *

_**Alalëa, Across the Western Sea **_

"What about the dragons?" Kateryn asked

Her instructor, Dienzel, raised her thin, blond eyebrows. "What about them?"

"You know, what were they like? How big do they get? Could one speak to a dragon?"

"What's with the sudden interest?"

Kateryn shrugged, moving a long piece of black hair out of her face. "I'm just curious."

The young scholar put the book she had down on the desk, so she wouldn't lose her spot.

"Well, the dragons are an ancient race, believed to be the only race, along with the dwarves, that are native to Alagaësia. As you probably know, they can breathe fire, and get very large. How large I cannot say, no one in Alalëa has ever seen one, and those who have are long dead. Many stories and legends say that an adult dragon could be confused with a large hill, although I think that is highly exaggerated. It is possible to speak with the dragons that are bonded to Riders, or those who have chosen to learn a language."

"What about the Riders?"

Dienzel turned her brown eyes on Kateryn. "You know nothing of these matters?"

Kateryn shook her head. "Scyrin was the one who learned all of this, before you came." She hated the mention of her mad brother.

Dienzel nodded. "I'm glad you asked, because you're going to need this knowledge when you sail back to the Broddring Kingdom."

Kateryn rolled her eyes.

Dienzel ignored the gesture and continued, "The Riders were formed after a long, very bloody war between the Elves and the Dragons. A pact was formed between the two races, and the Riders were born. Humans were eventually added to the agreement. But after many centuries, the Riders became corrupt, and sought after their own purposes. The Great Galbatorix, your ancestor, saw their evil, and tried to right their wrongs. But the Riders would not listen, and sought to destroy Galbatorix for defying them. But Galbatorix and the thirteen Forsworn, a group of Riders who joined Galbatorix, successfully overthrew the Riders. However, a rebel group known as the Varden hated Galbatorix for denying the corrupt world power, and one by one killed off the Forsworn. Galbatorix defeated them, and the Varden fled to the Beor Mountains.

Galbatorix became ruler of the kingdom, and for a hundred years there was peace."

"Until an egg was stolen." Kateryn interrupted.

Dienzel smiled. "Correct! An egg was stolen from Galbatorix, and the Rider she hatched for eventually caused the downfall of the Great Galbatorix. Ever since, Alagaësia has been a chaotic tyranny of Eragon and Nasuada's descendants."

"What about the elves? What role do they play in all of this?"

Dienzel looked out the castle window. "That's enough for today. Go on and enjoy yourself the rest of the day."

Kateryn quickly stood and exited the study. She was now thoroughly interested in hearing about the war-ravaged land of Alagaësia. A land she was supposed to re-ravage.

* * *

_**Ilirea, the Capital of Broddring Kingdom. **_

Andrew Winister sighed as he lay in his bed. He was tired of the stress, rumors, and never-ending tasks to do at the Capital. Sure, Carvahall had its share of nonsense, but Ilirea took it to the extremes, especially in Edoc'sil Castle.

_Oh, stop pitying yourself,_ he thought. There was important work to be done here, and as the ambassador for the northern portion of Broddring it was his responsibility. Carvahall would have to wait. He thought about all the people in Carvahall who depended on the communication between the north and the capital. He also thought about his son, the only family he had left, since his wife died. He wondered what Jason was up to.

* * *

_**Carvahall, Palancar Valley**_

Jason and Jackson sat in chairs across from each other, stark naked and each with a village girl between their legs, working wonders on their bodies.

_Jackson was right, _thought Jason. _There is no better way to celebrate going to Vroengard. _

They had spent hours drinking the night away; something they would've gotten in huge trouble for had their parents found out.

"S'how did I tell you how fun this night's'been, eh?" called a clearly drunk Jackson.

"You were righ- _fuck!_' Jason groaned as the girl licked a particularly sensitive spot on him.

Jackson only laughed and took another swig from his beer. "Let's face it- the world'sa shitty place without women!"

Jason could only nod in agreement.

"Shit I think I'm close..." Jason moaned.

"Yeah, same here." Jackson agreed.

The boys finished about the same time, sighing happily.

Jason woke up the next day in his bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he slowly sat up and tried to recall the previous night's events. He remembered an endless flow of beer and…

He sighed contently and a certain part of him stirred as he remembered the favor he had gotten from the girls down in the village.

_I didn't even get their names,_ he thought. He stood up and stretched, and laughed as he found a passed out Jackson in his bed. He threw a pillow at his friend yelling, "Get up you lazy-ass!"

Jackson simply mumbled something about it being too early, even though it was past midday.

"I'm going out for a walk to clear this headache." He explained. "See you later."

He walked over to the door to his bedroom. As he opened it, he was confused to find a group of giggling servant girls, and looked at them questionably.

"Perhaps you should put some clothes on first Jason!" Jackson called from the bed.

"Oh, shit!" Jason quickly slammed the door.

* * *

_**Vroengard, Home of the Riders**_

Eragon stood at the window to his study, enjoying the view of Vroengard from high up above. Angela had already left the room and he spent the last few minutes thinking about nothing in particular. Figaro was perched on his shoulder, chirping happily.

Suddenly Eragon saw a flash of red, and an intense pain jolted through his head. With a cry he fell to his knees, and images flashed through his head.

_He saw King Tyren lying on a bed sickness beginning to claim his body. He saw thousands of ships son the sea, bearing the sigil of Galbatorix on their masts. And he also saw Edoc'sil Castle being torn apart by a great force._

He gasped as reality returned to him.

_I haven't had a vision in centuries, _he thought. Something was coming, something bad. And it was coming soon.

* * *

**Duhn, duhn, duhn!**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**Sorry for the wait on this one, I've had a crazy amount of homework lately. Anyway, enjoy the story and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_**Carvahall, Palancar Valley **_

Jason stared into the sky, watching the clouds go by. From the platform atop Iron Hold castle, he could see many things. He could see the tips of the Spine, the large, opulent houses of Carvahall, even the bronze statue of Roran Stronghammer in the central square.

_Just a few little things I won't see for a long time, _he thought.

Aegon was flying around Carvahall, the rising sun reflecting off of his scales like so many diamonds, a spectrum of colors around him.

_We'll be leaving soon. _Aegon's voice filled Jason's head.

_I know. It's just…_

_You don't want to go. _Aegon finished.

Jason sighed. _Yeah. I won't even see my father for a long time; he won't have gotten the news about you hatching until we're well on our way._

_You couldn't be cooped up here in Palancar Valley forever. This is a chance to get out, to see the world, and have an adventure. It would be like having your wings clipped all your life._

Jason smiled a little. _Sometimes I forget you're two days old._

He felt amusement come from the dragon. _I've been in my egg for over two-thousand years. Even longer if you count the time I was in the Vault of Souls, before Eragon saved me._

That got Jason's attention. _You've seen Eragon?_

_Seen? No. But I could feel his presence. He felt like neither elf nor human. He had a strange mind, so young, yet he had seen more than many could claim. _

_And you said he...rescued you?_

This drew surprise from Aegon. _You don't know the full story of Eragon Shadeslayer?_

_I know he killed the Shade Durza and defeated Galbatorix. That's all really anyone knows about him._

_Hmph. I guess he isn't one who likes to be glorified. Eragon carried my egg for a time. He liked to talk about his journeys to me. I don't remember what happened in them, but I remember them being awe-inspiring. _

Jason turned as he heard footsteps behind him. Jackson had come up on the platform to join him.

"Hey." He smiled weakly.

"Hey," Jason replied. "I'm surprised you're up this early, the sun isn't even all the way up yet.

"I know. I just thought I'd hang out with you till…till you have to go."

Jason smiled and patted the area next to him. Jackson sat down beside his best friend.

"I have a good while before I have to go, Jackson."

He turned to the other boy. "Let's see what sort of mischief we can get up to."

Jackson grinned and ran off with his friend. He didn't know much about what lies in the future, but he knew he would always have Jason to push through it with.

* * *

_**Alalëa, Across the Western Sea**_

Kateryn stood on a balcony overseeing the city of Tarith from the castle. It was a warm, pleasant day, with a light breeze gently blowing her obsidian hair. She wanted to stay like this forever, locked away in Alalëa, free from troubles.

_Alagaësia, _she thought. She pitied the people who lived there. According to everyone she knew, the continent was chaotic, the people were starving, and the Riders went unchallenged. But who was _she _to storm into their homes, burn their houses, and kill their husbands, brothers, and sons? She knew if she asked anyone, they would tell her she is Galbatorix's heir, and that it was her right to sit in Edoc'sil castle.

Kathryn's thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

A maid with a round face and short, brown hair entered.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, milady, but I was told by Lord Seminar to inform you that the White Regiment has returned."

A wide grin grew on Kateryn's face. "Thank you, you may go now."

The maid bowed and left.

Kateryn ran to her bed stand and grabbed her hand mirror. She ran a brush through her hair and straightened out her dress. She cringed as she saw dark circles under her blue eyes. There was nothing she could do about that, so she ran out the door.

When she reached the edge of the castle grounds, she found Lord Seminar, the owner of the castle where she stayed, waiting for her. He was a man of about forty, with slightly graying hair.

"Ah, Your Grace. Look, the White Regiment draws near."

By now, the White Regiment was about five hundred feet away, riding on beautiful white steeds. The White Regiment was an elite group of twenty-five warriors, chosen protectors of the city of Tarith. They were named for the pearl-white armor and weapons they carried.

When the horsemen reached the castle, they dismounted, the pearl armor glittering in the sun. In unison, the White Regiment bent the knee, bowing before Kateryn and Lord Seminar. The apparent leader captain of the Regiment stood, and said with a deep, baritone voice, "My Lord, we bring grave news from the west."

* * *

_**Above the Western Sea, En Route to Vroengard**_

"Stenr rïsa!"

The stone mockingly didn't move an inch. Jason was ready to throw the stone with all his might. During the long flight to Vroengard, he had nothing to do, so Lana got him to try magic. After at least an hour of trying he was ready to give up. He was content to sit and enjoy the ride on Lana's green dragon, Kormora.

_Oh, come on, _Aegon encouraged. _You can do it._

Jason gritted his teeth and concentrated.

"Stenr rïsa!"

The stone noticeably began to tremor. It slowly, slowly began to ease upwards. It suspended itself about six inches above Jason's palm. He held it there for about twenty seconds, before it fell back into his hand. Jason felt noticeably weaker after the magic had taken effect.

"…Whoa…" Jason breathed.

_Well done, Jason, _Praised Aegon.

"A fast learner," Lana observed. "You'll do well in Vroengard."

Jason smiled. Maybe this whole Rider thing wouldn't be so difficult after all.

"Behold," Lana pointed eastward, "The mighty stronghold of Vroengard."

Jason gasped at the sight of Vroengard. Even from a far distance, he could see Dragon's Keep, tall and proud, an enormous pillar in the Western Sea. He could tell Dragon's Keep dwarfed all other structures in Alagaësia, even Edoc'sil and Iron Hold combined could not hold light to the size of the castle. It must have been taller than the tallest mountain in the Spine, and wider than Sharktooth Island.

"How is such a feat possible? Surely no man could accomplish this!"

"No," Lana shook her head, "but with a dragon and magic, a man could do many things, especially a man like Eragon."

"Where did he find all that stone?"

"There used to be an island off the coast of Aroughs in Surda, known as Nia. Now there is not."

Jason shook his head. He really had to meet this Shadeslayer.

* * *

_**Vroengard, Home of the Dragon Riders**_

Alexa sat in a stool in front of her mirror, adjusting her long, brown hair. It was the seventh day of the week, when all of the students had a day off to enjoy. As Alexa pulled her brush through her hair, she made eye-contact with the naked boy on her bed, hands behind his head.

"How about we go on a real date sometime?" he asked. "We could have dinner by the river, there could be candles…"

Alexa ignored him and stood up, turning for the door.

The boy blinked, twice. "Well could we have sex again?"

Alexa walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

She strolled down the stone hallways of Dragon's Keep, her footsteps echoing, off the walls. The castle was mostly empty, most of the students having gone outside to enjoy the day. She made her way down to the dining hall, an enormous room with three, very long wooden tables.

Alexa searched the crowd of people for her best friend, Laya. She found the platinum blonde elf surrounded by their large group of friends, but as always, there was a seat right next to the elf for Alexa.

As she made her way over to her friends, some boy off to her left gave out a wolf whistle. She responded by setting his shirt on fire with a quick spell.

She took her seat next to Laya, who turned to her.

"Well?" she asked expectantly, "Did you find out what you sought?"

Alexa smirked. "Words spilled from the boy's lips faster than he finishes in bed. Which I must say, wasn't a very long wait."

Laya laughed out loud. "Well, don't keep me waiting! How are we to defeat Team Fang in the games tomorrow?"

"Well, Team Fang intends to leave their flag seemingly unguarded," Alexa explained, "but they will use a charm to incapacitate whoever comes close enough. Dumb fucks. We can counter this with a sheer force of mental attack. If we can defeat whoever is powering the charm, first place is as good as ours. Team Claw will have another victory. "

The information seemed to encourage her teammates, but Laya seemed unfazed.

"We still don't know what Team Flame is up to. Since we bested them last week, I'm sure they will come after us."

"Well, we could always-" Alexa was cut off by another one of her teammates running over.

"C'mon, guys! Didn't you hear? Instructor Lana is back, with a new Rider!"

* * *

_**Alalëa, Across the Western Sea**_

"What sort of…news is this Captain?" asked Lord Seminar.

The White Knight opened his mouth, and then shut it again. "Perhaps it is better to speak in private, my lord."

Lord Seminar nodded, "Follow me, if you will, Captain. Your Knights are free to do as they wish."

The Captain and Seminar walked towards the castle, and all of the knights dispersed. All except one.

Kateryn put her hands on her hips and smiled. "What do you think you are doing here, Jorus?"  
The Knight took off his helmet, revealing pure white, hair and a pale, boyish face.

"Only admiring the woman in front of me."

Kateryn laughed and embraced the pale boy, which was quite hard to do with the armor surrounding him.

Jorus was the youngest of the White Regiment, having joined when he was only sixteen. He had also been Kateryn's only friend throughout her years. She hadn't had any friends, thanks to her brother, and her treatment as royalty.

Jorus had quite literally been born for the roll of a White Knight. He had outstanding talent with weapons and battle strategy. He had also been born with unnatural white hair and skin, which no doctor was able to understand.

It was Jorus who taught Kateryn the basics in swordplay, which had become useful when Scyrin had died, and responsibility for the taking of Alagaësia had passed to her. Her instructors were impressed with Kateryn's natural talent.

Returning to the present, Kateryn faced her friend. "So what is this news I hear of?" she asked.

Jorus scoffed. "Hardly any news. Just some squabble between houses that we make a huge deal about here in Alalëa."

He sighed. "We never have any _real_ adventures, Kat." He shook his head. "But enough about me; how do you fare?"

Kateryn sighed. "Badly. I am trapped, Jorus. I know it is my duty to return to Broddring and restore my families' place. But…"

Jorus raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"But I don't _want_ to Jorus! I don't want to go to some land I've never been to and take something that was never mine! I don't even know if can! Dienzel has spoken rumors of dragons the size of large hills! How can I stand a chance against such power?"

Jorus took her hands in his own. "You can, and you will! I've known you for a very long time Kateryn; I've seen what you can do when you've set your mind to it."

Kateryn pulled her hands away. "Now even _you're _telling me what I have to do! Even if I go, I can't win! Galbatorix was the most powerful man in Alagaësia, and he was defeated by a farm boy! And now that _farm boy_ has had two-thousand years to grow in power, while my family has been hiding away in Tarith! All I've _ever_ heard lately is Alagaësia! Why does it even matter anymore? I have nothing to gain."

Jorus stood quiet for a moment.

"Just promise me one thing, Kat."

"Yes?"

"If and when you sail to Broddring, take me with you."

This surprised the girl.

"Why would you want to go to a ruined continent?"

Jorus looked into her eyes, her sapphire eyes meeting his grey.

"I want to be a part of something, something real, unlike anything that ever happens with the White Regiment. Now facing the Riders, _that_ would be an adventure unlike any other." He smiled, crinkling his pale skin.

It always made Kateryn happy to see him smile. She hadn't the slightest idea why, he was only her friend after all. And yet, she felt a sort of connection to him, something never felt with anyone else. She couldn't name the feeling; there was no word to describe it. But she knew that the relationship with Jorus could not be replicated with anyone else.

"I would be elated to have you by my side, Jorus." She smiled.

The thought of sailing the endless sea for all eternity suddenly appealed to her.

* * *

_**Vroengard, Home of the Dragon Riders**_

Alexa and Laya stood in the fields surrounding Dragon's Keep, watching the skies as the green dragon grew ever closer. A small crowd had grown by now, eager to see the new Rider. Alexa had her own concerns, however. She looked over to the other side of the field, where stood a boy, about her age. He was tall, with brown hair and eyes. His name was Alec, and he was the leader of Team Flame. Alexa loathed him, although she knew not why. He wasn't an unlikable person; he was pleasant enough, and quite handsome.

Perhaps part of it was the fact that he was a major player on an enemy team, but she knew there was more to it than that. She really hoped this new Rider was not chosen to be on his team. Alec had a friend, an elf named Ethan, who she despised equally.

Alexa found her resentment oddly amusing. Perhaps she hated the pair because they were an exact reflection of herself and Laya. Whispering to each other, plotting revenge and sabotage over the smallest squabbles.

She also had a sort of respect for the pair; they were the only people who could get information as well as herself and Laya.

By the time she returned from her thoughts, Lana's dragon was directly overhead. The crowd had moved to let the large beast land, forming a circle around the returning dragon.

Alexa finally got a look at the newcomer. He was a human of average stature, with sandy blonde hair and light, almond eyes.

Laya leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Hmm, a sight for sore eyes. Wouldn't he be a nice addition to Vroengard?"

Alexa remained silent. Lana began to introduce him, saying his name was Jason, and he was from Carvahall.

Alexa sneered. All people from Carvahall were spoiled little rich children; he probably had never worked a day in his life. She had no respect for people with money; they only sat around all day without so much as a fucking glance toward those less fortunate. She knew her prejudice was unjustified, but she didn't give two shits.

After a few more words, Lana and her dragon departed the crowd.

"Come on," Laya urged, "We need to get to him first."

The pair made their way through towards the boy, shoving any who got in their way. Alexa spotted Alec trying to do the same, so she picked up her pace. It was clear he would get to him first.

"_Thrysta Vendrin_!" Laya spoke under her breath.

Alec was pushed right off his feet, allowing Alexa to reach Jason first.

* * *

Jason was always awkward around people he didn't know, and he was especially fidgety now that the only person he was comfortable with was Aegon. The white dragon was perched on his shoulder, sniffing curiously at all the new smells.

Jason was surrounded by young Riders, all of them eyeing him, whispering to their friends. A girl walked right up to him, smiling and with an outstretched hand.

"Hello," she said, "Welcome to Vroengard. I am Alexa, leader of Team Claw."

Jason took her hand and shook it. "Jason." He greeted. "Jason Winister."

He noticed the girl was quite beautiful; she had long, brown hair and a striking face. He smiled at the girl, trying to appear friendly. He didn't want to get a bad name around this place.

"Would you like me to show you around? Vroengard is quite easy to get lost in, if you don't know your way around."

Jason smiled, "Yes, I would like that very much, thank you."

* * *

_**Dragon's Keep, Rider's Stronghold**_

Angela tapped a long fingernail against the table. "You think it means something?"

Eragon nodded. "I know it means something. Visions have always held significance in the past; I don't see why they would stop."

Angela pondered for a moment. "Well if what you say is true, then we have some unfortunate events coming our way, Eragon. I think it best if we were prepared."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up soon!**


End file.
